Negima
Cast of Characters(added a few extras for you guys to join) 32 students are trapped inside the pokemon world with negi Negi Springfield(a sorcerer, and english teacher)-LIG Chamo-LIG(he's an ermine) 01 Sayo Aisaka(a friendly ghost)-LIG 04 Yue Ayase-LIG 24 Satomi Hakase-LIG 34 Liam Kitson-LIG 31 Zazie Rainyday-LIG 29 Ayaka Yukihiro-LIG 27 Nodoka Miyazaki-LIG(Pokemon on Team: Ralts(Female), Timd Nature) 26 Evangeline A.K. McDowell(a vampire)-LIG 19 Lingshen Chao-LIG 10 Chachamaru Karakuri(part robot, part human)-LIG 13 Konoka Konoe-LIG 14 Haruna Saotome-LIG 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki-LIG 22 Fuka Narutaki-LIG 03 Kazumi Asakura-LIG 08 Asuna Kagurazaka-LIG 23 Fumika Narutaki-LIG 09 Kasuga Misora-TrentFan 07 Kakizaki Misa-TrentFan 11 Madoka Kugimiya-TrentFan 16 Makie Sasaki-TrentFan 17 Sakurako Shiina-TrentFan 30 Satsuki Yotsuba-TrentFan 25 Chisame Hasegawa(aka. net idol Chiu)-TrentFan 33. Red Nintendo-TrentFan 02 Yūna Akashi- 20 Kaede Nagase(shes a ninja)- 12 Fei Ku- 05 Ako Izumi- 06 Akira Okochi- 18 Mana Tatsumiya- 21 Chizuru Naba- 28 Natsumi Murakami- 32 Anya(negi's childhood friend)- (we can be all these characters now since noboday using them) Episode 1 - What Are These Mysterious Pokemon Creatures? Negi: Urgh..where are we? Nodoka: *who is in rare card mode* I b-believe this is the pokemon world *poof, her time runs out* and i'm exhausted. Yue: *who is drinking her wierd drink, sarcastically* No kidding! ???: jiggly! Negi,Nodoka,Asuna,Yue,Sayo: huh? Jigglypuff: *with her microphone* jigglypuff! Ayaka: Its cute and adorable! Even though i'm the class representative, if i do say so myself! Lingshen: I wouldn't say that, Ayaka! Ayaka: Why not? Satomi: Because it's likely going to sing! Negi: That's odd, she's got a microphone! Jigglypuff: *starts to sing* Nodoka: *first to get drowsy* Am i-i F-fainting, Yue? Yue: *is drowsy* No, Nodoka. You're getting drowsy & sleepy, like I am! *falls asleep* Nodoka: *is drowsy* Y-you're right *falls asleep, along with negi, who is falling asleep* Lingshen: *is drowsy* I hate to tell you so but... Satomi: *is drowsy* ...I told you so! *she & lingshen falls asleep simultaneously* Jigglypuff: *stops singing* jiggly? *sees everyone in class 3-A who are asleep, she gets mad & puffs up, and turns her microphone into a marker* (5 minutes later) Negi: *wakes up, who has swirls in his cheeks and a star on his left eye* Ugh...what happened? Yue: Uh...Negi? Satsuki: Ugh.... Nodoka: *is embarrassed when she sees negi with scribbles over* Sayo: *wales up also* What just happened to us, huh, wierd, look at your faces everybody! Negi: Okay, Sayo! *looks at his face* Aaaugh!! Yue: *in scrbbles on her face* why I am not surprised! Negi: Look at you face satsuki! Satsuki: *wips face off* It must have been that pink thing. Negi: pink thing? have you read all about jigglypuff, satsuki? Nodoka: Aaauugh! I got drawn on too! Sayo: *has scribbles too* She got me, too! Satomi: *has scribbles* same here! Lingshen: *has scribbles* Even Professor Negi got drawn on! (suddenly, 33 Pokeballs appear in front of 3-A's hands) Negi: *holding a pokeball* whats this? Satsuki: No, I didn't Negi *looks at a Pokeball* Negi: *throws it in the air, out pops a sentret* Sentret: sentret (hello, professor) Satsuki: I did read about that though, it's a Zigzagzoon? Yue: You're wrong, its a Sentret! Satsuki: But don't Zigzagzoon evolve into Sentret? Yue: *in shock* Look! Nodoka&Negi: huh? (Sentret starts to glow!) Satsuki: Huh? Nodoka: *in shock* What's happening? Negi: *in shock* That sign must mean....? Satsuki: I think so... Chamo: *in shock* Sentret must be evolving! (Sentret evolves into Furret) Furret: Furret!! (Hi Negi) All of TrentFan's Characters: *in shock* Zazie: *in shock* Sentret has..... Satomi: *in shock* .....evolved into Furret! Satsuki: Wow! Jigglypuff: *pops out* Jiggly! Nodoka: *hides her eyes from jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: *starts singing* Nodoka: *her eyelids grows heavy* Zazie: *her eyelids grows heavy* Negi: *his eyelids grows heavy* Ayaka: *her eyelids grows heavy* Lingshen: *her eyelids grows heavy* Satomi *her eyelids grows heavy* Yue: *her eyelids grows heavy* Chamo: *his eyelids grows heavy* Satsuki: Maybe *grabs an empty Poke Ball and throws at Jigglypuff* will make it stop....*yawns* Jigglypuff: *still sings, evades the ball* Nodoka: *yawns* No.........good!.....ugh *she falls asleep as well as negi* Satsuki: *grabs an ultra ball* Maybe.....this *throws the ultra ball at Jigglypuff and falls asleep* Jigglypuff: *stops singing, once again evades the ball, see everyone asleep* Huh? *blows up, mad* PUFFF! *gets her marker, and begins to draw on everyones faces* (15 minutes later) Yue: *wakes up, has black markings on her, sarcasm* Just like i predicted! Satsuki: Again? *wipes face* Trivia *Class 3-A is trapped in the Pokemon World *The Singing Jigglypuff appears once again *Negi's Sentret evolves into Furret *Chamo is revealed to have friends with Negi's Furret Episode 2 - Ralts Say That Nodoka Has This Catch! Negi: Huh, what's that over there! Satsuki: *picking up a Poke Ball* I don't know. I didn't study PokePhysics. (a Pokemon who is related to Nodoka, it look like it has red horns green hair covered her eyes) Satsuki: Look over there, Nodoka, it's a Pokemon.....I hope it isn't like the Puffjiggly. Nodoka: It's pronounced Jigglypuff! Negi: That's a Ralts! Ralts: Ralts! *hides her eyes* Nodoka: *determined look in her eyes* I'll do it! Negi: Nodoka? Nodoka: *holding her pokeball, gets jittery* I've never done this before, so I should do it! Satsuki: If you want to, just follow what you really want. Nodoka: *blushing* Um......Ralts? Ralts: Ralt? (Yeah?) Nodoka: *blushing* I w-was wonder if.....IF......*blurts it out, a tear drips out* Would you like it if you like to come along with me? Ralts: *blinks her eyes twice* Ralts ralts? (You'll let me join?) Nodoka: *smiles* Sure..it would be honored if you join us! Ralts: *blushes deeply, then nods happily* Ralts Ralts! (I'd love to!) Nodoka: *brings out her pokeball* Here goes nothing, *throws the ball* G-G-Go Pokeball! Ralts: *gets it, and sucks into the Pokeball, it shakes several times, finally it clicks* Nodoka: *picks it up, and blushes still* Wow......My first Pokemon ever! Misa: That's great! Nodoka: Oh, Kakizaki, Wow! Is that a Plusle with you! Yue: Madoka & Sakurako too, they have plusle & And a minun! Satsuki: They got Pokemon too? Madoka's Minun: Minun! (Hello!) Satsuki: Hi? Yue: I didn't know you had a Minun, Madoka! Madoka: I just found it and decided to keep it. Yue: How come you have a PokeBall? As cheerleders, Plusle & Minun have that ability too, you know! Sakurako: Exactly! It's great! Yue: Why? Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (Yue, Nodoka, Ralts, and the cheerleader turn to see Jigglypuff) Satsuki: >.> No more, please! Jigglypuff: *starts to sing on top of a roof* Yue: Madoka, try to resist it! *her eyelids grows heavy* Madoka:*her eyelids grows heavy* I'm trying, but it's singing! Trying really hard to stay up! Minun: *his eyelids grows heavy too* Min nun! *falls asleep as well as madoka, kakizaki, regular and shiny plusles & Sakurako* Satsuki: *eyelids grow heavy* Ugh....I hate Pokemon. *collapses* Nodoka,Negi&Ralts: *their eyelids are heavy too* ugh....*all three fall asleep* Ayaka: *her eyelids grows heavy* What is this? Satsuki: It's.............Pokemon *eyes close, falls asleep* Jigglypuff: *stops singing* Jiggaly? All but Jigglypuff: *asleep* Jigglypuff: *blows up, mad* PUFFF! *gets her marker, and begins to draw on everyones faces* (after 20 minutes) Yue: *has black markings on her face* See what I mean by staying awake, Madoka? Madoka: Yes, I do *wipes her face* Satsuki: *wiping her face* I want to go home. Negi: *wiping his face* Relax, i'm pretty sure there's more than a Jigglpuff! Chachamaru: *holding jigglypuff* I was the only one who stayed awake! I wasn't drawn on! Everyone: *in shock* WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? *Nodoka catches a Ralts *Madoka is revealed to have caught a Minun *Kakizaki & Sakurako is revealed that both of them has caught a Plusle each. Episode 3 - Satsuki's First Pokemon Ever Caught! Nodoka: Isn't this great? My very own Pokemon. I know! *brings out her pactio card* Adeat! Satsuki: If you like Pokemon.......... Nodoka: *in pactio mode* in my diary it says that Ralts knows Psychic, Future Sight & Thunderbolt! Abeat! So Ralts knows some decent moves! Satsuki: Again, if you LIKE Pokemon. ???: growl lithe! All: huh? Satsuki: Another Pokemon? >.> Growlithe: Growl? *eyeing at satsuki curiously* Satsuki: Please just go. Growlithe: *staring endearingly at satsuki, leaps into her arms* Nodoka: Sakurako, you don't think that....? Sakurako: Maybe. Satsuki: Huh? Uh, no thanks *sets Growlithe down* Negi: Growlithe's not going anywhere, Satsuki! Satsuki: Do you want it, Negi? (I got to go, bye) Negi: No, but I think Growlithe wants to come along with you, Satsuki! Satsuki: Um, Nodoka, do you want this Pokemon? Nodoka: Let's see....*looks it up with her book, reads it out loud* Growlithe, The Puppy Pokemon. It is very loyal to its trainer & drives enemies away with barks & bites, they are sometimes used as pets. Satsuki: So do you want it? Nodoka: No, Growlithe wants you! Ask if it wants to go with you, thats what I did! Satsuki: But I don't want a Growlithe, I was never a fan of Pokemon. I just want to go home so I can continue my cooking career. Yue: Growlithe is a Fire-type, it can Use ember or flamethrower attack to help you with your cooking career, Lingshen's from the cooking club too! Satsuki: Um, no thanks, Yue, do you want it? Yue: no, none of us do! Growlithe: *does the sad cute look at satsuki, same as puss from shrek* Satsuki: Fine.....I'll take it back, myself. Come on Growlithe, we're going to return you. Nodoka: Try catching it, cuz its a wild Growlithe! He wants to travel along with you! Use your pokeball! Satsuki: Oh, well........I said no, Nodoka! Now come on there should be a patch of grass for you to roam in. Growlithe: *shakes its head sadly* Growl lithe growl growl (I don't have a home or a family, i'm an orphan. My only family is you, satsuki) Satsuki: Uh......I'm running out of options! Growlithe: *gets one of satsuki's pokeballs, taps it, is sucked into the ball, it shakes several times, finally it clicks* Satsuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Lingshen: *enters the scene* What's ailing you, Satsuki? Yue: *drinking her weird drink* Yeah, what's troubling you? Nodoka: *in shock* Don't tell me.....! Satsuki: Yes, I don't want a Pokemon!!!! I don't like Pokemon! If you like it go ahead and like them, while I'm stuck with some Pokemon >.> Episode 4 - Satsuki's Difficult Choice Of Liking Pokemon Zazie: ......... Satsuki: All everyone likes is Pokemon! But I don't! Is it too much to ask that I can leave without an unwanted present? Lingshen: *enters the scene* Unwanted pesent, is it bothering you, satsuki? Satsuki: The unwanted present is a Growlithe, a Pokemon, which I don't want. Lingshen: *gives satsuki an orange stone* If you don't like him, i have the perfect stone for growlithe. A Fire Stone! Satsuki: No Lingshen, it's just...........I don't like Pokemon, I just don't like Pokemon. Lingshen: what made you not like pokemon, you can tell me the story through a flashback! *Flashback* Satsuki: *picks up an old charm when she was younger* Huh? AH!!!!!!!!! *Teleported to the Pokemon World* What? Beedrill: BEE! Satsuki: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Is chased and stung on her arm* What else could go wrong? Jigglypuff: JIGGLY! *Sings* Jigglypuff, Jiggaly! Satsuki: *falls asleep and is drawn on* Gyarados: *uses dragon rage on her* Satsuki: OW! Cacnea: *fires pin missle* Satsuki: Ugh! Magikarp: *flops onto her* Satsuki: *runs off screaming and is teleported back* Poke....ow...... *End of Flashback* Satsuki: I was at a young age....and since then I threw out that old charm. Lingshen: Is there a Pokemon you do like, satsuki? Satsuki: As of now, I don't like any Pokemon..... Lingshen: Some Pokemon are your friends, like your Growlithe. You just need to get used to it. Zazie: They can be used as pets! Satsuki: I don't know.....it may take some time before I even warm up to it. Nodoka: Ralts & I will help you, right Ralts, Huh? Ralts: *starts to glow white Nodoka: *worried* Is Ralts fading? Satsuki: Uh....no thanks, and I don't know Nodoka, is it? Yue: Kasuga, that glow surrounding ralts, could that be? Kasuga: It's evolving? (Ralts evolves into Kirlia) Kirlia: *in a girly voice* Kirlia! Satsuki: And it's another Pokemon >.> Nodoka: It's okay, Kirlia is the evolved form of Ralts. So my Ralts has evolved! Satsuki: *sarcastically* good for you, Nodoka. Yue: *sarcastically to satsuki* very funny! Satsuki: Look I'm not in the best mood right now, Yue, you could try to be supportive! Ayaka: We'll try!